Katherine Pryde
thumb|280px :"Bueno, digamos que conozco una niña que puede atravesar las paredes." :―Charles Xavier[fte.] mutant who possesses the ability to "phase" through objects. " lang="es" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #f0f0a0; COLOR: #0f0f5f">'Kitty Pryde' es un mutante que posee la habilidad de "fase" a través de objetos. Biografía ''X-Men :"''Bueno, digamos que conozco una niña que puede atravesar las paredes." :―Charles Xavier[fte.] Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She is from Illinois. ">Katherine "Kitty" Pryde es un mutante con la eliminación gradual de habilidades y es capaz de subir y bajar a sí misma a través de objetos sólidos. Ella es una estudiante en la escuela Xavier para jóvenes talentosos. Ella es de Illinois. Senador Kelly se hace referencia como "la chica que puede atravesar las paredes" en el Congreso. Se la puede ver brevemente en la clase de Xavier al principio de la película. ''X 2: X-Men unida William Stryker's military forces during their attack on the X-Mansion. Another scene shows her falling through her bed to avoid an assault. She shares a room with Siryn because her phasing ability gives her partial protection from Siryn's scream. When the President of the United States asks Professor Xavier how he got the files he gave him, Xavier replies that he knows a little girl that can walk through walls. ">Fases de Kitty a través de paredes y de personas a escapar de las fuerzas militares de William Strykerdurante su ataque a la Mansión X. Otra escena muestra su caída a través de su cama para evitar un asalto. Comparte una habitación con Siryn porque su capacidad de ajuste de fase da su protección parcial de grito de Siryn. Cuando el Presidente de los Estados Unidos pide Profesor Xavier cómo obtuvo los archivos en él, Xavier dio respuestas que conoce a una niña que puede atravesar las paredes. X-Men: The Last Stand Se convirtió en un rival de Rogue para las atenciones románticas de Iceman. Se unió a los X-Men en la batalla en la isla de Alcatraz, rompiendo de la batalla para salvar la sanguijuela de Juggernaut. Relaciones *Iceman - ex enamorada. *Rogue - compañero de equipo y Rival de amor. *Charles Xavier - Mentor Apariciones/actores *Canon (3 películas) **X-Men '' (Primera aparición) , Sumela Kay **''X 2: X-Men unida '' - Katie Stuart **''X-Men: The Last Stand '' - Ellen Page Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *Nombre de Kitty fue visto en una pantalla de entre una lista de otros mutantes cuando mística hacks el sistema de William Stryker para obtener información sobre diferentes mutantes. *Senador Kelly que se hace referencia como "la chica que puede atravesar las paredes" en el Congreso. *Su alias, Shadowcat, de los comics nunca se utiliza en la serie de películas. *Su primera aparición en el cómic fue durante la saga de Fénix oscura, que irónicamente se adapte por parte de la trama de '' X-Men: The Last Stand ''. Categoría:Pryde Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:X-Men